Poll Results
Poll 01 Who would Absorb who first ? Buu would absorb Baby Baby would absorb Buu Poll Results Poll 02 Who is better for the World Tournament ? Super Warrior of Destruction Legendary Super Saiyan Broly Farewell, Proud Warrior Majin Vegeta Poll Results Poll 03 Who has the best non-canon characters ? Dragon Ball Heroes Dragon Ball Fusions Dragon Ball Xenoverse Poll Results Poll 43 Do you wish Dokkan would put a comma in their numbers for attacks ? Yes it’s easier to tell 1,000,000 No it’s fine 1000000 Yes, but just the attacks 2,343,656 No, I can read 2343656 just fine Don't care Not fussed Poll Results Page Poll 44 Who did you buy with your God Stone? SS3 Goku Perfect Cell Full Power Frieza Legendary Broly Ultimate Gohan Poll Results Page Poll 45 Who did you buy with your 2nd God Stone from the Tournament? SS3 Goku Perfect Cell Full Power Frieza Legendary Broly Ultimate Gohan Poll Results Page Poll 46 Would you like to see, an "Elder Guru" card that can be used to unblock one of the four paths in the potential system? Yes No Yes, but make it extremely difficult to get No, using characters to unblock paths is fine Don't care Maybe I don't use the Hidden Potential orbs Poll Results Page Poll 47 Would you like to be able to play Boss Rush mode during maintenance? Yes even if it didn't save my data No I must be online Yes, I like the practice No, I am a Dokkan junky, any forced stoppage of my addiction is welcome. Not bothered, I am patient. Don’t care, I just don’t care. Elder Guru Talk Forum Poll Results Page Poll 48 How much do you want the "Dragon Ball Heroes" summon along with other characters from heroes in the Global version of Dokkan Battle? 1000000% 100% 75% 50% 25% 1% 0% Dragon Ball Heroes (disambiguation) Poll Results Page Poll 49 Which “Free” LR card is your most used? SS Goku Androids 17 & 18 Piccolo Frieza The Ginyu Force Hercule Poll 50 Who did you buy with your Super Stone? Super Vegito SS3 Gotenks Legendary Broly Omega Shenron Majin Buu (Ultimate Gohan) Poll Results Poll 51 How would you feel about a "link skill" upgrade system, that allows you to change a link skill for another of your choice? I’d feel like jumping to through the ceiling I’d feel very happy I’d feel compelled to give every one Over in a Flash I’d feel there should be restrictions, Fused Fighter should not be usable on certain cards I’d feel that it is too complicated I’d feel normal I’d feel with my hands Poll Results Poll 52 Do you find using the potential release system laborious? I've even stopped using it I get so bored Yes Sometimes No I do it while doing something else Poll Results Poll 53 Would you like to upgrade a cards leader skill with event medals? e.g LR Goku Ki +3 Atk +3000 to Ki+3 HP,ATK DEF +70% Yes Yes Yes ……Yes I would even grind out another 777 medals for that NO Poll Results Poll 54 Instead of the game selecting a card that represents you in another users friend list, should you be able to select a card (or two) that represents you in your friends friend list? Yes I want my best card to represent me all the time. Yes but I would like to be able to choose a high cost and a low cost card to represent me. I’m not sure No I like the randomness No but I like the high cost and low cost friend idea Poll Results Poll 55 Do we want a Halloween Elder Kai? Yes No I love Halloween I hate Halloween Hallow what? Poll Results Poll 56 Do you want to be able to check how many Medals or Orbs you have at the Events start screen rather than navigate through the menus to check in the items section? Yes No Yes that is the main time I remember to check No I like waiting through loading screens Who cares Poll Results Poll 57 Do you wish there was a way of seeing how much potential your card has unlocked on the cards screen rather than only being able to tell inside the potential release menu? Yes No Yes and how many paths unlocked to No I like waiting through loading screens Who cares Poll Results Poll 58 Is Dokkan Battle too expensive? Yes, and the prices are the same but expect me to get more cards than before, for the potential release No, I have enough cards Yes, even the sale price is too high No, I always buy during the sales Yes, but I like knowing others can't afford to make the teams I can No, but i'll never pay any way Poll Results Poll 59 Would you like an event where you can take only one card? Yes sounds awesome No I like team playing Yes but only for one on one bouts No sounds too hard Yes but only if that card gets special rewards/abilities No because no and no Maybe Poll Results Poll 60 Would it be cool if when they make the wish on the Super Dragon Balls that a Super Omega Shenrom is born from the negative energy build up? Yes Super Omega Shenron sounds amazing Yes, sounds pretty cool Yes I already thought of that WHAT??? No, leave him in GT No, I want a happy ending to the wish when it happens No, I just don't like it Poll Results Poll 61 In Dragon Ball super would you like to see Gohan turn? Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 4 Super Saiyan Blue Ultimate Gohan Super Saiyan mix Ultimate Gohan the next level Gohan get knocked off the stage Poll Results Poll 62 Which unlikely universe 7 Potara fusion would you like to see the most in DBS? Frieza + Android 18 Piccolo + Vegeta Gohan + Goku Goku + Android 17 Vegeta + Frieza Android 17 + Piccolo Android 18 + Gohan Poll Results Poll 63 Does the in game teaser banner for LR Vegito please you? Yes! I am soooo excited No! I hate it, Bah humbug! I like it Not what I was expecting I'll take it what ever it is Not really bothered It's a trick Poll Results Poll 64 Which would you prefer? AGL SSJ4 Goku STR SSJ4 Vegeta Poll Results Poll 65 Who did you buy with your God Dragon Stone 2? SS3 Goku Perfect Cell Ultimate Gohan Legendary SS Broly Full Power Frieza Poll Results Poll 66 Was the Christmas Summon event good to you? Yes, was very lucky No, spent all my stones and got Yamcha I didn't have the stones to benefit Yes but expensive No and I paid for stones too It was o.k Poll Results Poll 67 Dragon Ball Saga. Would you like to see one made into a category leader skill? Kid Goku Saga Red Ribbon Army Saga Piccolo (evil) Saga None of the above All of the above Poll Results Poll 68 What Dragon Ball Z Saga leader would you like to see made next? Saiyan Saga Frieza Saga Garlic Jr Saga Androids Cell Saga 10 years later Saga Poll Results Poll 69 What Dragon Ball Super Saga leader would you like to see most? Beerus Saga Golden Frieza Saga Universe 6 Saga Future Trunks Saga Tournament of Power Saga Poll Results Poll 70 Should lower rarity cards with the “same name” (not the same card but same character) do more than just chance level up super attack when training? Training card should raise stats a little too Training card with sa10 should raise sa more times Training card should also chance unlock potential paths Training card should give more exp per sa level All of the above No, chance raising the super attack alone is enough Poll Results Poll 71 Is the JP 3 year anniversary the best celebration yet? Yeah it is the best Yeah it is good Regular same old celebration as expected No it’s not the best ever I'm done I am Global only Poll Results Poll 72 Do you want more team columns? How about more rows? (example below) Yes No Maybe Too much Gimme More!!! EXAMPLE Poll Results Poll 73 Do you like LR SSG Vegito? Yes he is amazing Better than expected I hate him now Free card can’t complain I feel conned I don’t mind Didn’t want him anyway Poll Results Poll 74 What is your favourite potential skill? Critical Hit Combo Attack Evade Poll Results Poll 75 What is your weakest team? Extreme AGL Super AGL Extreme TEQ Super TEQ Extreme INT Super INT Extreme STR Super STR Extreme PHY Super PHY Poll Results Poll 76 What is your strongest team? Extreme AGL Super AGL Extreme TEQ Super TEQ Extreme INT Super INT Extreme STR Super STR Extreme PHY Super PHY Poll Results Poll 77 Which other Saiyan needs a (Kid) card? Bardock (Kid) Borgos (Kid) Broly (Kid) Cabba (Kid) Fasha (Kid) King Vegeta (Kid) Nappa (Kid) Paragus (Kid) Raditz (Kid) Shugesh (Kid) Tarble (Kid) Tora (Kid) Turles (Kid) Poll Results Poll 78 What do you own more of? Elder Kai Awakening Medals Supreme Kai Awakening Medals Poll Results April Fool Who is the best Admin? CakeBuu Poll Results Poll 79 How do you feel about Reverse Dokkan Awakening? It’s great, now I don’t have to Dokkan awaken multiple cards. It’s Great but 30 Incredible Gems is too much. It’s bad, 30 Gems is way too much to keep on reversing all the time. It’s bad I wish they never made it. Make it Cheaper. Make it Free!!! Never used it. Poll Results Poll 80 Do you watch the Dragon Ball Super Dubbed version? No because I have watched the Japanese version Yes because the Japanese version has finished I always watched both now I will continue No but I will now I watch other Japanese anime's now that Super has finished Poll Results Poll 81 Would you like to see interactive ki blast struggle battles in Dokkan? No Not at all Yes everywhere No but maybe in a mini game Yes but not in the current events Why? Maybe Poll Results Poll 82 Would you prefer the World Tournament Event to be 4 days long but with a daily winner reseting after 24 hours? Yes that way I only need to grind one dedicated day No I like the 4 day grinding sessions Yes but you can only win once over the 4 days No I wish it was longer Maybe I don’t have time for 4 days worth of grinding Maybe I would have a chance at a prize this way This would mean that 4 different people could get 1st place prizes over the 4 days Poll Results Poll 83 What possible Hidden Potential skill would you like added to the system? Attack All Attack boosted per ki Sphere Below 30% Full HP recovery Counter Super attack counter Ki Change Lower attack Seal Stun (Reminder that all potential skills are chance based) Poll Results Poll 84 Which Adult or Elder character would you like to see a (Teen) card made from? Roshi (Teen) Elder Kai (Teen) Demon Piccolo (Teen) Elder Kai (Teen) Kami (Teen) King Cold (Teen) Grandpa Gohan (Teen) Poll Results Poll 85 Who needs a Super Saiyan 2 card the most? Broly Goku Jr. Goten (kid) Trunks (kid) Poll Results Poll 86 Should they change TEQ to TEC ? Yes it has caused me to misspell No I am dyslexia Maybe it would help grammar Me haven’t understands No I like it Only if they change AGL to AGI too Poll Results Poll 87 Do you want a “Dragon Ball Legends Cross Over” Event? Wooooh Yeeeeeah Yes Maybe Don’t care No Never ever ever Poll Results Poll 88 Super Saiyan 3, yay or nay? Yay and give me more! Yay They are pretty cool Meh I think they are stupid Nay Nay bury them in the past Poll Results Poll 89 If you could make one thing easier to achieve in Dokkan what would it be? Awakening Levelling up Raising the super attack level to max Unlocking hidden potential paths Poll Results Poll 90 Which consumable do you wish was easier to obtain? Awakening Medals Incredible Gems Babas points Poll Results Poll 91 How could Dokkan make raising the super attack easier for us? Any Goku should raise any Goku, any Piccolo should raise any Piccolo… etc. Make it standard to give out more Kais on all summons It should raise when you reach Max level (100/120/150) and then reset your level to zero Farm a limited amount of Grand Kai type a day (like potential orbs) Make a new Kai card that raises multiple super attack amounts (x2 or x5) Put the Elder Kai (sleeping Kai) with 30% raise chance into the Friend point summon Make more Holiday themed Roshis (xmas, easter, valentines, fathers/mothers day etc..) (per celebration/campaign) Discuss this Poll Poll Results Poll 92 Have you managed to summon an LR? No, and I pay a lots Yes, and I am totally free to play No, because I am free to play Yes, I have multiple and I am free to play No, and I pay much per month I pay lots so have lots Poll Results Poll 93 Who will you go for in the 3rd year anniversary summons? PHY Gogeta LR INT Vegito LR Both Niether I’m saving for the 4th year anniversary Poll Results Poll 94 The Ginyu force (5) all got Drop and rainbow capable TUR’s, which tight knit squad would you like to see also get this treatment? Coora’s Armoured Squad /Underlings (4) Galactic Warriors /The Hera Clan (5) Metal Coora’s (5) Team Bardock (5) Turles Crusher Corps /Team Turles(6) Poll Results Poll 95 The Ginyu force all got Drop and rainbow capable TUR’s, which other group would you like to see also get this treatment? Frieza’s Army New Frieza’s Army Shadow Dragons Babadi’s Majin /Evil Autocrats Dr.Gero’s Androids Nappa & Saibaimen Baby & Possessed Poll Results Poll 96 Last one, which other group would you like to see also get the Ginyu treatment? Crane School Turtle School Baba’s Fighters Team Saiyaman The Pride Troopers Z fighters Poll Results Poll 97 What do you think of Android 21 and the logo? I didn’t even notice It is terrible but they do work for satan so we can let them have it I don’t mind at all We should edit out the logo in protest to protect the games artistic integrity I actually like it Must … buy … game … now… You’ve been playing a 3 year ad for that game, get over it Poll Results Poll 98 Did enjoy the 3rd year anniversary? Yes, it has been fun No, I had bad luck It’s was ok Heavens YES! Hell NO! Earthly OK! Poll Results Poll 99 Will you go and see the new Dragon Ball Super: Broly Movie? Yes No Can't Wait for home release Already seen it Poll Results Poll 100 Who will you summon more times for? TEQ Frieza AGL Goku Both Depends who I didn't get first. Rainbow both, no stopping me! Poll Results Poll 101 How do you feel about the multi transformation cards? More, give me Mooore! I really like them. They are ok Not bothered Not impressed Let them be the only ones. Poll Results Poll 102 How do you feel about seeing the new animations in a friend summon? I feel like I have wasted my luck on a friend summon I like seeing them as they are so rare I know they are a separate form of luck so I really enjoy them I never friend summon Poll Results Category:Poll